Seraph Angels
Seraph Angels are a species in Xenogears. In the Japanese version, they are known as Aeons. Deus (Larval Stage) A Deus larva similar in appearance to a gargoyle. It is found within Mahanon when it is raised from the Ocean. When it is awakened it attacks Fei and his party. After the battle Deus is recovered by Krelian and is artificially evolved into its final form using nanomachines. Deus (True Form) The physical being of Deus, also known as Deus' core, is the final barrier between the main characters and the rescue of the Wave Existence, which is trapped inside of Deus' power source: Zohar. As the physical incarnation and core of Deus' complex and integrated system, Deus featured four guardian "pillars" as well as an array of support angels and ether skills. This form of Deus may represent the core of the entire system, but it is certainly not the only important piece of this massive system. Earth Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It attacks with earth based Ether attacks and the powerful Halo Ether skill. It looks like a powerful but stumpy golem with a large halo encircling it. Fire Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It attacks with fire based Ether attacks and the powerful Halo Ether skill. It looks like a small imp with an arrow-shaped body and a halo encircling it. Harlute Pillar A turbulence-like pillar with astronomical object inside it. It holds Deus' Heavenly Anointment ability (multiple status effects). Heal Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It repairs gears in battle but also uses powerful skills. It looks like a round blocky pot with a halo encircling it and resembles the Nomad Fix Bot, another enemy known for healing rather than hurting. Marlute Pillar A flat, golden-colored scorpion form on the ground that hold Deus' Divine Storm ability (ability to steal 50 fuel from a Gear). Combination attacks may not be executed on Marlute. Metatron Pillar A grey pendulum-like boss that serves as one of the four "Pillars of Deus" that holds Deus' Earthly Anointment ability (High physical damage to all Gears). It has no other outstanding skills. Power Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It attacks with powerful physical attacks. It looks like a winged centaur wielding a javelin with a halo encircling it. Sundel Pillar A purple, crystal-like object with 2 small purple orbs revolving around. It is the Deus Pillar that holds Deus' ability to heal. Its name was taken from the angel Sandalphon. Sword Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It attacks with powerful physical attacks. It looks like a thin Gear wielding a pair of swords with a large halo encircling it. Wind Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It attacks with powerful wind (lightning) based Ether attacks and the powerful Halo Ether skill. It looks like a pair of segmented pillar surrounding a central halo-like object. Water Seraph One of the -Seraph- Angels that appears at the end of the game. It attacks with powerful water based Ether attacks and the powerful Halo Ether skill. It looks like a Gear with a pair of spikes crossed behind it in an X shape with a large halo encircling it. Category:Gears Category:Xenogears bosses Category:Species